Never Let Aquaman Babysit
by Dcfan100
Summary: Aquaman alone, in charge of babysitting seven kids? Add in an exploding toilet, bad cooking and Black Canary's death threat if one hair on her childs head is harmed and you can see it's going to be a really bad night for Aquaman


**Hey everybody, It's been a rough day, I didn't really feel like continuing any more of my major fics today so I just decided to do a small one shot like this one. Made just for laughs, hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: BTBATB is coming back on SEP 17! It would have came back earlier if I owned it!**

"Okay Dinah, David, we're going out now, you behave and listen to everything that your Uncle Arthur says okay?" Black Canary said to her small two five old children.

"Yes, Mommy" the two both answered in unison.

"Now remember" Green Arrow said talking to Aquaman, "We're leaving you in charge for the night, our numbers on the fridge, if there's an emergency that requires immediate help Jay Garrick's number is also there, if there is a…"

"Relax old chum!" Aquaman laughed holding up a hand "Just concentrate on having a good time" he grinned.

"Sorry," Green Arrow said shaking his head "It's just that…"

"It's your first real night out with your wife in a few years. I know how you feel, when my boy was growing up I felt I had to be by his side twenty four hours a day. Don't worry, I've got this!"

"But you're watching live five other kids, what if you don't?"

"Well that's why we're using Batman's house instead of mine" Aquaman said with a hearty laugh.

"Alright," Green Arrow sighed "Good Luck"

"Take care of our little angles now Arthur" Black Canary smiled as she and her husband walked out of Wayne manor. "Or else I'll kill you" she mouthed. Aquaman shuddered.

"Your mother is a scary person" Aquaman said turning to look at Dinah and David only to see that they were no longer there.

"Uh oh" Aquaman said to himself. Quickly he ran to the living room where some of the other kids he was babysitting were playing. He saw the youngest, Huntress and Questions child, in her playpen sleeping peacefully despite having Bart Allen and Adam Stranges son arguing over some kid's toy while Batgirl and Robin's daughter tried to put out a fire she'd started in the kitchen while trying to cook. "Hmm," Aquaman thought to himself, "where could they have gone? Wait a minute! Fire?" he suddenly spun around and rushed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So how do you think Aquaman's doing?" Green Arrow asked and he and some other of his super hero friends sat around Bruce Wayne's private booth in a restaurant in Gotham City.

"Would you stop worrying about Aquaman, I'm sure he and the kids are fine" Bruce smiled while flipping through the menu. "Hello?" he said picking up his cell phone from the table.

"Pardon me old chum but where do you keep your fire extinguisher?" came Aquamans voice.

"Beside the fridge, didn't you try using one of the sinks?" Bruce answered casually, trying not to let anyone else know that anything was wrong.

"Ha! Your puny land sinks couldn't provide enough water to house a family of shrimp, uh no, offence"

"None taken, good luck" Bruce said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Black Canary asked.

"Uhhh, Diana!" he said suddenly turning to Wonder Woman who had just arrived "Good to see you again, have a seat!"

* * *

"Now what exactly were you doing?" Aquaman asked the Barbara (Robin and Batgirls daughter).

"I was trying to cook" The red haired child said innocently "My first dish wasn't that good, It made Roy want to throw up" she said referring to Speedy's boy.

"Great Neptune! Roy! Where is he?" Aquaman yelled dramatically.

"He went towards the bathroom" Immediately Aquaman rushed off in the general direction and started a little process, open door, look for Roy, don't find him, slam door and rip it off it's hinges. At last he found the bathroom when Roy lay up against the wall looking tired.

"The toilet won't flush" he said weakly.

"Oh dear" Aquaman said looking in the toilet filled with puke. "Using his powers to control water Aquaman tried to force the stuff down, for a minute it looked like it had worked. He breathed a sigh of relief…until he saw the water in the toilet start to rise at an alarmingly fast rate.

* * *

Back at the restaurant Bruce's phone rang again. "Excuse me old chum, but where do you park your plunger?"

"In the cabinet beside the toilet" Bruce sighed.

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor Aquaman quickly reached inside the cabinet and after a but of searching found a black three piece plunger. "Hmm, a bat plunger" he said to himself and he immediately jammed the plunger into the toilet causing half on the water in the bowl to spill as he vigoriously began to try and unclog the toilet. He breathed a sigh of relief as the water went back to normal levels. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello Wayne?" came the voice of Robert Howard, the billionare who lived about three blocks down from Bruce Wayne "I just called to say, Thanks! What kind of plunger was that?"

All of a sudden, Roy ran out of the bathroom quickly being followed by a large wave of water. "The toilet blew up he shouted!"

* * *

"Excuse me old chum, but you wouldn't happen to have a mop would you" came Aquamans farmiliar voice. Bruce groaned, it was going to be a long night.

**:) Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
